New Technia Governmental Forces
Introduction The New Technia Governmental Forces are the main army of New Technia, under the jurisdiction of Supreme General Michelle T. Bazritz. Army The New Technia Army is a fifth-generation army, fully integrated with the latest in biological enhancement and unmanned technology. As a result, it is able to compete on an equal level with other less-developed armies more than twenty times its size. Signals Second Signal Battalion The signal battalion in charge of trunk communications. Trunk communications form the backbone of the Army's communications network, but due to manpower limitations, much funding was put into developing a self-managing autonomous network system. As a result, the Second Signal Battalion is able to function with just one signaller for every five trunk nodes, freeing up manpower for other areas. Sergei Industries AT-003 ATD Power: 550 BHP Guidance system: GPS Operation Duration: 16 days (24 hour full operation) Communications Range: 50km Cast 96th Armor The squadron largely comprises children to adolescents, aging from as young as nine to sixteen, chosen through the "Mech Masters" educational program that trains up to 33% of the armor division's cohort every year. All members of the squadron are assigned Norse mythological names for identification, and their corresponding machine companion is named after the identifications given to squadron members. 101st Air A flight squadron specialised in spearheading attacks. Much of the squadron is made up of children aged nine to twelve, chosen through the Air Force's "Starlet" programme and trained from young to become the best aces New Technia had to offer. All members of the squadron were assigned biblical names for identification, and are called nothing else throughout the story. Matthew The boy featured in the digital painting, 101st Air. ''He is considered one of the top aces of the 101st Air, and frequently is the first to fly sorties into unknown territory. His current standing is at 106 kills. His personal plane is a stock NT-05 Mantis. In the ''Propella ''comic, he was one of three pilots who intercepted the ODESA group who were attacking a group of soldiers and a high-ranking officer escorting the prototype NTPD-07 generator. John The original concept of the child pilot. The top ace of the 101st Air, often assigned to fly into areas where the fighting is the hardest. His current standing is at 150 kills, all by guns. His personal plane is a NTRAF-03 VTOL Grasshopper, with all missiles removed at his request, and engine rotation speeds increased by 200% through a armor reduction. He has flown in one fight against Nakara Kamin, which ended in a draw. In the ''Propella ''comic, he was one of three pilots who intercepted the ODESA group who were attacking a group of soldiers and a high-ranking officer escorting the prototype NTPD-07 generator. Wilson A ''Propella ''comic-only character. A rising star within the 101st air, and often accompanies Matthew and John in trio sorties. His current standing is 95 kills. His personal plane is a stock NT-05 Mantis. On his off time, he enjoys reading comics and playing giant mecha video games. In the ''Propella ''comic, he intercepted the ODESA group who were attacking a group of soldiers and a high-ranking officer escorting the prototype NTPD-07 forcefield generator. Gabriel Only deployed against the heaviest targets, Gabriel is the anti-armor solo fighter of the squadron. While his kill count is a mere 68, thus far he has destroyed 1 Yggdrasil-class naval destroyer, 3 Sleipnir-class frigates, 9 Corazzo MK-III tanks and 12 UAV Carryalls - all while undetected. His plane of choice is the NT-108 Suzumebachi retrofitted with 16 XM3550 Jormungandr Medusa AACMs instead of the usual 8, while removing the 500 lb bombs to hold 40 Suzumebachi no Fukushu Cluster Plasma/EMP Bombs, and 12 Suzumebachi no Shoumetsu MOABs. Uriel The captain of the 101st Air, at a tender young age of 11, Uriel boasts an IQ of 170 on the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale. While she is physically disabled and confined to a wheelchair, Uriel acts as the tactical commander for the 101st Air, often relaying vital information to any deployed squadrons. Her supreme IQ lets her track all squadrons in battle at once, and she can often react to new information feeds in an instant. 122nd Air Hawks Jennifer Dagwood Age: 12 Height: 136 cm Blood type: O Pilot of the VTT-01 T-122F, callsign "Blitz Regia". Formerly under observation for the "Starlet" programme, but later disqualified due to a high risk of retinal detachment (high myopia). Later joined the Air Force as a supply transport pilot, but was quickly transferred into the military transport division (122nd Air Hawks). Later chosen as the main flight officer in charge of ODESA's requests. Featured once in an Air Force recruitment poster aimed at younger teenagers and children. 185th Digital Catherine Ludwig Bostock Age: 22 Gender: Female Blood type: B Instrumental to the success of the NTRAF's UAV drone programme. Designs of the craft were improved from Ernest Flemingway's first-generation futurejet. Catherine is a hotheaded and spunky lady, often overconfident of her ability in battle, and has to be protected frequently when she dives too deep into a skirmish. When speaking, she cares little for honorifics and seniority and treats everyone equally, often coming across as boorish and insubordinate. Her expertise with flying and maintaining UAVs is unmatched within the NTRAF. She is able to control up to three UAV fighter drones at once, even matching John in a one-on-one simulated battle for over ten minutes. Often called in for ground support and when attacking high-risk areas. 1st Experimental Weapons Division Project Einherjar was a brutal, controversial program for the IEU to create Propella-enhanced supersoldiers for use against potential high level threats. With an extremely high mortality rate (out of 683 test subjects, 649 died, and 18 were permanently incapacitated - leaving only 19 functional test subjects), Project Einherjar was cancelled and the 1st EWD kept hidden away as classified military information. Kendra Balthazar DiCapulet Main Page: ''Kendra Balthazar DiCapulet Ishmail Kaiser-Rothschild Main Page: Ishmail Kaiser-Rothschild Andel Skaith *Age: 18 *Gender: F *Height: 158cm *Race: IEU-born/Finnish *Ability: Psionic mass conversion Based off Kendra Balthazar DiCapulet's DNA, the youngest member of the 1st EWD is the only remaining member in service, acting as their supersoldier weapon. However, small margins of error have produced slightly different superhuman abilities. The psionic training bestowed upon Andel was brutal, but this allowed her to effectively channel her powers to apply a form of mass-energy equivalence conversion, channeling her psionic energy to form solid objects out of pure energy. Most notably, she channels it into combat-related forms. Having received Kendra's DNA, Andel is also resistant to mental psionic effects, but she will still be crippled under Kendra's powers, albeit at a far smaller extent than ordinary humans. *'Energy Scythe: '''Her primary combat form. Andel converts a small amount of energy into a towering, 2m-tall scythe. While the scythe has negligible weight, it is capable of cutting through metal with ease. *'Energy Cannon: 'While unarmed, Andel can rapidly manipulate small energy particles by converting them into a massive concussion beam. The magnitude of the beam depends on the amount of energy converted; at maximum power (without injuring herself) a single beam can slice through an armored personnel carrier. *'Pulse Pods: 'Adapted so that she can battle fast-moving enemies effectively, Andel rapidly fires (600 rpm) out small psionic pods that are individually strong enough to knock over a human. Each burst uses up a significant amount of energy, so she always uses this ability in short bursts. Vehicles in the New Technia Forces ''Main article: Vehicles The New Technia army heavily utilises vehicles to aid them in warfare. Most of these vehicles are aerial and ground-based, owing to the lack of any form of water around New Technia. These vehicles were often instrumental to their victories in war. Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Galvenisia